ѼѼѼ¿Mala suerte? ѼѼѼ
by blossomxbrick041999
Summary: - un martes 13 ... Un chico aburrido ... un caos total y la mala suerte lo persigue o ¿es solo una broma? todo esto es lo que sufrirá nuestro rowdyruff verde. ¡entren! lose, lose mal summary aun no soy buena en esto u.u


_Hola! :'3_

* * *

_Capitulo 1_

_¿Mala Suerte?_

_By: blossomxbrick041999_

_**Las Ppgz y los Rrbz no me pertenecen yo solo me baso en estos personajes para hacer mis historias.**_

* * *

_**Residencia Him **_

_- por favor todos los habitantes debe permanecer hoy en sus casas, por ser martes 13 el día con mas mala suerte. Por favor [...]_

_- seguía hablando el sujeto, que estaba dentro de esa maquina, que estos momentos me estaba sacando de quicio; lo único que yo escuchaba era blah blah martes 13 y mas blah blah. Apague el televisor y me recosté en mi sillón favorito._

_Cerré los ojos y me invadió un aburrimiento. Tsk! _

_- ¡que aburrido estoy! - dijo un chico ojos jade levantándose de su sillón y dirigiéndose al perchero y sacar su chaqueta y abrir la puerta._

_No iba a admitir que se aburría sin sus hermanos. Eso era pisar su orgullo._

_Iba pateando una lata, esta rebotó golpeando a un tonto gato negro _

_- miauuu! - un gato negro pasaba al frente de él._

_- ¿y tu que quieres? _

_- grrr! - y lo rasguño _

_-Ahh! Veo que no estas de humor, sabes yo tampoco - dijo mientras pateaba al gato a un callejón_

_- estúpido gato - dije entre dientes molesto._

_Seguí caminando, y cuando me di cuenta había llegado al lugar en donde practica con mi patineta, me gire y tropiezo con una estúpida patineta cayendo en la fuente de agua, dejándome empapado de agua de pies a cabeza_

_- hoy no es mi día, Achuu! _

_Salí de ahí rápidamente me estaba congelando del frío, al menos me había quitado mi chaqueta, la busco con la mirada y no la veo. Miro con mayor atención y me doy cuenta que un vagabundo la tenia._

_- devuélvame eso _

_Me miro, y me ignoro, nadie le hace eso a butch Him sin sufrir las consecuencias, me acerque sigilosamente y se la arrebate. Salí corriendo, quien sabe como podría reaccionar ese pobre loco roba chaquetas. _

_Me detuve y camine tranquilamente, pero tenia el presentimiento que esto no era lo único que sucedería el día de hoy. _

_Y al parecer no estaba equivocado, había perdido un zapato, genial - noten el sarcasmo_

_De seguro fue el vagabundo,- decía mientras sin darme cuenta metí mi pie en el barro._

_- mundo por que odias a este sexi y guapo chico _

_-auch!- dije sobándome la cabeza _

_-¿quien fue? - dije girándome viendo a una multitud de chicas _

_- oh no- dije horrorizado y como no iba a estarlo esa multitud eran todas mis ex y no se veían muy contentas. _

_- retrocedí. Lentamente para evitar que me vieran, pero nuevamente la suerte no estaba de mi lado y choque con unos botes de basura._

_- oh, oh - decía levantándome rápidamente pero resbale con una cáscara de banana _

_- es en serio - grite llamando la atención de sus ex _

_- Miren allá esta - grito alguien _

_- miren una rebaja - dije apuntando hacia al otro lado _

_- no somos tan ingenuas - dijeron molestas _

_- tenia que intentarlo - dije comenzando a correr _

_- te odio numero 13 - grite al cielo y Paff! Me había caído un ladrillo. _

_¡Que más podría salir más! _

_Y un estruendoso rayo se escucho, dando paso a una tormenta._

_Acaso es el día todos lastimen a butch acaso, claro que no era ese odioso martes 13._

_- al menos llegue a salvo, si es que se podría decir a salvo, significa estar todo lastimado, encendí la televisión y me vi a mi mismo, y estaban pasando todas las cosas que me habían sucedido hoy, me vengaría, oh por supuesto que si, pero no seria hoy, ni loco volvería a salir de estas cuatro paredes, pero crearía un plan tan ingenioso, que hasta me dejaría jaqueca. Mi venganza será dulce y [...]_

_- ya cállate tratamos de escuchar la televisión - grito Brick sentado en el sillón, con su hermano_

_¿En que momento ellos habían?_

* * *

_**Reviews? **_

_**Le darías a favoritos *-***_

_**¿Te gusto la historia?**_

_**By: blossomxbrick041999**_


End file.
